Entertainment at its Finest
by fadetoblack13
Summary: AU. Sasuke is bored with his life's routine. One night he decides to head into town for a night out. Naruto entertains for a living and what happens when he begins to break the unspoken rules of entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I know I still haven't updated my other story and I apologize for that it's a work in progress but I had another idea and hopefully you will enjoy this story as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Sasuke: 22 years old **

**Naruto: 21 years old**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Another normal night in the Uchiha home. The same tedious routine Monday thru Friday school, work, home, eat, shower, and sleep and today was no different. Uchiha Sasuke was bored on this Friday night and he sighed to himself. The Uchiha craved excitement he loathed his dull routine and once again he sighed massaging his temples trying desperately to get rid of a rising headache. He was thinking too much about his life. As long as he could remember he had been doing the same routine over and over and he just wanted to break free from his boring tedious life. Then again he was the one who conformed to his lifestyle he was always labeled the anti-social loner. He wasn't anti-social he just didn't like dealing or speaking to idiots which was practically his whole high school and he was not a loner he just like to have his space. He rarely went out and he rarely spoke to people unless it was necessary. All he wanted was a change in his life he didn't care if he had to do it alone he just wanted some excitement.

He walked into his bedroom and looked inside; he grew tired of the same four walls. 'I should really do something tonight if I stay in again I'll go insane.' He thought to himself mentally tugging his raven locks. Sasuke glanced at the clock that rested on his nightstand and read the bright red numbers. "Nine thirty huh?" he lifted a dark eyebrow and headed towards the bathroom. "Fuck it… I'm going out tonight." He made a quick stop to his closet and sorted on his bed the clothes he was going to wear. "There is no way in hell I'm staying in tonight."

He stepped into his medium sized bathroom and turned the water on. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower the warm spray of running water instantly relaxing him. He sighed; tonight he was going to go somewhere he'd been meaning to visit. He wondered if it be like his brother, Itachi, said it would be. He closed his eyes and thought back to what Itachi had said a couple of months ago.

"_Sasuke why don't you come out with me tonight." Itachi said looking at Sasuke who was lying in bed. "Hn." Like hell he was going to go out with his brother. _

"_I'm going to Visions. It's an exciting place with great male entertainers. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy yourself otouto." Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke's body tense. He knew Sasuke was stubborn and wouldn't admit out loud that he liked men and his pride wouldn't let him join Itachi in his little outing._

"_No." _

"_Alright but you're missing out. If you didn't hear me before I'm saying it again at visions they have GREAT male entertainers." And with that being said Itachi left his stubborn brother. Sasuke was really missing out._

After that Sasuke had been curious as to what he would be missing. Stupid Itachi planted that curiosity and it wasn't going away. So once again he sighed "Fuck it." He turned the ended his shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He swiped his hand across the mirror to get rid of the fog and smirked to himself. 'Who knows maybe I will enjoy myself tonight.' He brushed his teeth, and headed out of the bathroom to dress. Once again he looked himself over in the full view mirror in his bedroom and smirked to himself. He looked good, he looked handsome, pfft he looked gorgeous. Wow how vain can he get. He wore dark denim jeans that hung perfectly at the waist with black casual dress shoes, a form fitting white button up shirt and finally a black blazer. He glanced at the clock once more before heading out the door grabbing his keys and his wallet in the process. It read 11 o'clock p.m. he smirked once more before shutting the door to his apartment.

Yes he was ready for a night out.

* * *

Naruto was currently in his home sleeping, escaping the reality that would soon have to come back to him. He snuggled into his pillow and sighed with content it was his day off and it felt good to be home.

When the blonde woke up it was 5 p.m. He got up and made his way into the kitchen. He opened his pantry and pulled out a Cup-o-noodle instant ramen and popped it in the microwave. Once he heard the beeping he took out his ramen and began to eat.

He was almost finished when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! I need you to come in tonight." _

Damn it was the owner of the club. He internally groaned wishing he hadn't even answered the damned thing.

"Why? It's my day off tonight." He explained.

"_I know but we don't have enough dancers to fill in tonight. You know that our best nights are Friday nights and Saturday nights."_ The manager said.

"Can't you call someone else?"

"_Nobody else answered. Come on please" the man on the other end resulted into begging as his last option. "If you come in tonight I'll give you tomorrow and Sunday off. Please, please, please with ramen on top?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought about his decision. Well if he was offering Saturday and Sunday off then why the hell not.

"…..Fine. But I want tomorrow, Sunday and Monday off." he said sternly.

It was silent on the other end.

"_Deal! Thanks man." _

"yeah whatever. See ya later."

Naruto looked at the stove clock and saw that it was already 6:30 at night. 'So much for staying in and watching movies on Netflix' He thought. He needed to be at the club by 10 and the drive was almost 3 hours away. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well. What's done is done."

The blond showered brushed his teeth and dressed in his orange hoodie and faded jeans with his black sneakers. He went into his closet and grabbed the clothes he would wear tonight and finally ran out the door.

"Barely made it. Damn traffic." The blonde tried to catch his breath walking towards the back stage/ prop room. He had only 30 minutes to get ready. "Gah! I hate rushing!"

"Thanks for coming man. You saved my ass." The manager of the club walked in and patted Naruto on the back.

"Yeah yeah don't mention it." He waved his hand shooing the man.

'Ok Naruto it's almost show time you can do this. You can do this.' He chanted to himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Every day was something different and every time he performed to the song he chose it made him feel different things so there was no telling what tonight will bring him. He closed his eyes and locked away Naruto and transformed himself into the man that went out into that stage and faced all those people.

He glanced at the mirror and smiled. He looked hot tonight.

"Alright time to head out." 

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter it seems a little choppy to me but that's just me. Thanks for reading and if you review thank you for that too I appreciate it all ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Yay for fast updates :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there is any spelling errors and grammar errors. And I feel like Naruto could rock the song I chose for him to dance to because he seems so sensual to me idk. Well hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Just to let you know this chapter is going to be Naruto's POV. **

**Disclaimer: Song and characters not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The stage lit up in and the room had a sensual and romantic ambience. People watched the stage ready for the performance. The DJ began to speak, "Presenting one our best dancers Kit (1)." The music started in a slow sensual melody. The young man stepped out from behind the curtain and made his way towards the dim lighted stage. As he walked out he opened his bright blue eyes. He began to move his body to the sensual music making eye contact with every person in the club. The music was slow and romantic. He let the rhythm of the music take control of his body. As he looked at the crowd he noticed a handsome man and they both locked eyes. He'd never seen the man at the club before and he was smirking at him. He licked his lips and once again let the music take over.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely  
as you did tonight  
I've never seen you  
shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men  
ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your  
hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind _

As the words poured out of the speakers the young man began to move his body with the music. Swaying his narrow hips from side to side, his blue eyes were gazing at the cheering crowd and his pink lips parted partially. He bit his bottom lip as his hands caressed his body. He began to undress slowly as the music continued. He looked at the man's onyx eyes as he began to undress. His eyes never left his. He had never seen a client looking at him so intense.

_The lady in red is dancing  
with me (cheek to cheek)  
There's nobody here,  
it's just you and me,  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this  
beauty by my side  
I'll never forget,  
the way you look tonight _

He brought his arms gracefully over his head and spread his long legs; his hips began to draw a circle in the air as the music continued. He felt the music surge through his body making him move sensually to every beat. Every time he walked onto the stage with his song playing he let go and let the music guide his body. He began to leave feathery touches on his tan arm and his hands trailed onto his exposed collarbone. With his free hand his pointer finger traced over his pink plump lips. Once again he glanced over to the man and he felt a blush adorn his face.

_I've never seen you looking_  
_so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
_I've never seen you shine_  
_so bright you were amazing_  
_I've never seen so many people_  
_want to be there by your side_  
_And when you turned to_  
_me and smiled, It took my breath away_  
_I have never had such a feeling_  
_Such a feeling of complete_  
_and utter love, as I do tonight_

He gave his back to the crowed giving them a great view of his plump bum. He kept his back straight and slowly bent down as if to grab something. His hands ran up his long legs and made their way onto one of the round globes and rubbed at the area in a slow circular movement. He rose from his previous position and turned around slowly to face the crowd once more making sure to make eye contact with every person watching him. He saw that the man still had his eyes on him and he gave him a bright and sexy smile.

_The lady in red is dancing  
with me (cheek to cheek)  
There's nobody here,  
it's just you and me,  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this  
beauty by my side  
I'll never forget,  
the way you look tonight _

He swayed his hips from side to side once more and drew circles into the air never breaking eye contact with the man. He walked off the stage and made his way towards the handsome man with the onyx eyes. He had to take a closer look something about him made him want to touch the man. The young blonde glided his hand over raven's shoulders and walked around him before sitting on his lap with his legs on either side. He felt the warmth radiate off of the man's body and a shiver ran down his spine. He rarely did this with the people that visited the club he would just perform on the stage and stay there until he finished but his curiosity about this man had taken over him. His placed his lips close to the raven letting his warm breath tickle the full lips of the man. He saw the man lick his lips and then he leaned into the pale ear and whispered the next line of the song. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight." The blond got up and left once again for the stage.

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
(I love you)_

He laid on the floor and spread his legs and leaned in making his toned stomach touch the cool floor of the stage. He moved his legs so that he was now laying on his stomach with his legs pent upwards at the knees and as if on cue the men in the crowd where throwing their money at him. He got up gracefully and went to bend down to get the money and walked up to every man that was near the stage and caressed their faces with his hand lightly. The men would put money into his little red shorts and then he made his way to the pole in the middle of the stage and placed his leg around it and twirled, arching his back and landing on his feet. He turned around and began to walk behind the curtain to end his performance. Before he was completely out of site he mouthed of the last part of the lyrics (I love you) while blowing off a kiss to the man with the raven hair and the onyx eyes.

Then the stage went dark.

* * *

Naruto was finally out of the stage and he was surprised at the way things turned out. He let a smile grace his lips and headed to the prop room once again. He counted his earnings and put them into his bag the night wasn't over yet, it was only 1:30 a.m. and he still had about 3 hours before his shift was over and he could go home. He changed into another outfit. He was shirtless with black mini shorts, black suspenders with some lace up black boots. It was nothing special but damn he looked hot. He had to go out into the main lounge while other's performed.

He stepped into the main lounge and would occasionally stopped and had chats with the customers or gave lap dances in the champagne room.

He roamed around the club and he noticed that the raven haired man was nowhere to be seen. _'He probably left already.'_ He thought. He sighed, _'Well I still have to do my job might as well finish my shift'_ He wondered if the man would show up again.

* * *

****

Chapter 2 finished I hope you liked it and sorry if it was awkward. Anyways hope you review or leave a comment or your thoughts on the story. Thanks to those who favorited and followed my story I appreciate it ^-^ Next chapter will be Sasuke's POV. :D

**(1) I know Naruto's stage name isn't very original but it's the only thing that popped into my head so sorry for the lameness hehe.**

**The song I used is called Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews it makes me happy :D! I appreciate all of your comments and reviews, follows and favorites. Here is chapter 3. This is Sasuke's POV. It might be a little choppy but it tried my best. Hope you enjoy. Again THANK YOU all for your reviews and comments. I also welcome constructive criticism :). Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It took 1 hour to get from his home to downtown. He searched for a parking space and soon parked his vehicle. 'This trip better be worth it.' He thought to himself. The Uchiha looked up at the bright multicolored neon sign reading 'Visions'. He stepped out of his car and began to walk to the entrance.

When his brother had told him about this place he expected a typical night club with the typical colors of strobe lights and neon lights and a big ugly stage in the middle with horrible décor he imagined that this place would smell like alcohol and cigarettes, but he was surprised that this was the opposite of what he expected. It had a romantic and sensual ambience and it looked nothing like it did in the movies, of course, those where gentlemen's clubs with female entertainers.

He observed the main lounge area; he was actually impressed with what he saw. He looked at the stage and saw that there was some one already dancing. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. After about 3 minutes he took a seat in the middle of the lounge area. He didn't want to be too close or too far so he settled for the middle. This male dancer was wearing a speedo like garment and Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. The guy was pretty decent looking he would admit but his dancing was a little funny. He heard the crowd holler and wolf whistle at the man.

He took a sip of his drink while looking around. He saw that there were other people walking around in what he assumed to be their "working" clothes. Various people walked up to the guests and sat on their laps while the men slipped money into the waistband of their clothing or the dancers asked them a question the guest would nod and lead them to a back room or the "Champagne room" as some called it.

He had to pry 3 dancers off of him once he sat down refusing to be dragged to the back room. He was here to see the show and thus far no dancer seemed to catch his attention including the ones he saw off stage.

He sat in his seat and took another drink. When the previous dancer walked off stage, the announcer or the club DJ walked onto the stage ready to announce the next performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen presenting one of the most requested dancers in the club Kit."

Sasuke lifted a brow and took another sip of his drink _'the best huh? Hn we'll see.'_

The stage dimmed and a blonde dancer walked out from behind the curtain wearing a silk red men's shirt that was apparently too big with some lace up boots. Sasuke looked over the man as the music started. From what he can see the blonde had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and he had pink plump lips. He let his eyes lower on the man's figure and noticed that the man had nice long legs. Sasuke swallowed his throat had apparently gone dry. The rhythm of the music guided the body and he moved so sensually. The man was eyeing the crowed until both their eyes met. Sasuke smirked and the blond dancer licked his lips. Sasuke continued to watch.

Kit was swaying his narrow hips from side to side almost teasingly and his eyes were once again looking at the crowd who was cheering. Sasuke licked his lips as he saw pink lips part. Kit bit his bottom lip and his hands began to caress his body. _'He's amazing.'_ Kit began to unbutton his red shirt as the chorus of the song began locking eyes with the raven haired male. Sasuke focused on Kit and blocked every other sound it was only himself and kit and the melodies tune in the background.

_The lady in red is dancing  
with me (cheek to cheek)  
There's nobody here,  
it's just you and me,  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this  
beauty by my side  
I'll never forget,  
the way you look tonight _

Kit kept unbuttoned each button with grace and when the buttons were undone Sasuke mentally groaned. He gazed at the firm muscles and beautifully tan skin that seemed to shine under the dim lighting. Kit let the shirt slide off his shoulders before looking at him once again. The troublesome shirt finally slid off his arms. The gorgeous man brought his arms over his head and spread his long legs; his hips drawing a circle in the air. At this point Sasuke felt like he would drool at that moment, of course he didn't since that would be very un-Uchiha like and totally embarrassing so he just settled for a smirk.

He saw how the blonde moved with every beat and he touched his body teasingly and sensually and with his free hand he traced over his plump lips_. 'I'd like to trace those lips with my tongue. Hn I'd even trace his lips with my dick.'_ Sasuke thought. He let his mind wonder about all the things he'd do to the blonde dancer. Black met blue; he smirked as he saw a faint blush on the dancers face.

"Hn." He took a sip from his almost empty drink.

He heard the crowd go wild once again. They were throwing singles on the stage. This time his attention was back on Kit who was currently showing a perfectly round bum to the crowd. Sasuke's heart began to race. Wow it was the best thing he'd ever seen. When Kit bent down and rubbed his ass Sasuke groaned and felt his body burn. The room had grown hot or maybe it was just him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man. He had stood and faced the crowd once more.

_And when you turned to  
me and smiled, It took my breath away_

Sasuke and Kit's eyes met once more and the young dancer smiled at him.

Sasuke's heart fluttered when he saw the man walking off stage and making his way toward him. His throat went dry. He had walked around him while gliding his hand over his shoulders. He felt a chill run up his spine. Kit was now straddling him; Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips while staring straight into breathtaking blue eyes. The blond man leaned in and he could feel his warm breath ghost over his ear making him feel warm all over again he reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and swiftly placed it in the man's little red shorts. He swallowed and held his breath. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight." The blonde dancer got off of him and made his way to the stage leaving a dazed raven in his seat. Once Kit was on stage he laid on his belly and the crowd cheered and threw singles at him. He stood and walked to every person that was near the stage and caressed their faces quickly before making his way to the pole in the middle of the stage. He twirled on the pole landing on his feet. Sasuke the how graceful and erotic the blonde looked he really knew how to get to crowed going and he definitely knew how to work the pole. Sasuke licked his lips once again and the blonde looked directly at him his song and performance coming to an end. Sasuke took one more glance at the blonde before he disappeared behind the curtain. He saw the pink lips mouthing off the last part of the song before blowing a kiss at him and disappearing behind the curtain.

Sasuke was impressed. This dancer was nothing like the other dancers here. He was very sensual in the way he moved his body and the song went perfectly with him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He planned on staying there and waiting for the blonde man to come out to the lounge area. He looked up and saw that another male dancer had taken over the stage. He got up and headed towards the bar to get another drink when his phone buzzed.

He reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone seeing that he had a text message from his brother:

_Sasuke where are you get your ass home now, I'll be waiting. Oh and I hope you enjoyed yourself at Visions._

Sasuke scowled he could see the smirk in that his ass of a brother's face. Stupid Itachi ruining his night. He turned on his heel and headed toward the exit not until seeing a blonde mop of hair enter the lounge area he appearing to be looking for something or someone for that matter and Sasuke knew exactly who he was looking for. _'An interesting night indeed.'_ He was definitely coming back. With a devious smirk on his face he headed out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Song I used: lady in red by Chris de Burgh (not mine of course)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm glad you enjoyed the first 3 Chapters. Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. What the hell was his brother doing at his apartment anyways? Fucking Itachi ruining his night he finally found something interesting and the bastard like always had to butt in and ruin it. Too busy in his mental rant he hadn't even noticed that he was already reaching the parking structure of the building. He parked his car and stepped out. He headed towards his apartment.

When he unlocked the door he scowled. His brother was sitting on his couch with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Sasuke spat out.

"Just wondering how your night was going? You rarely go out so I was surprised that you weren't home. So… where you little brother?" Itachi smirked as he saw his baby brother glare at him.

"Hn. Why are you asking if you already know asshole?" The raven restrained himself from jumping his brother and knocking the daylights out of him. He knew Itachi knew where he went. He just liked making things difficult for him.

Itachi got up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke. "I bet you I know which dancer caught your eye." Itachi smirked. Yes he knew where he had been and yes he loved seeing his brother squirm. He liked pushing Sasuke's buttons and getting an out-of-character reaction out of him. He laughed inwardly as he saw his brother raise a brow in curiosity.

"Hn. Yeah right." Sasuke turned and headed to his room. He was curious to hear what his brother had to say but like hell he'd admit it to that bastard.

Itachi followed Sasuke to his room and sat on the corner of his bed. "It was Kit wasn't it."

As Sasuke hung his blazer he felt himself get tense, damn his brother was good too good. He could tell Itachi was having way too much fun with this. That bastard. He turned around leaning nonchalantly on the door frame of his closet.

"He is the best in the club. I myself enjoy his performances, especially his private dances." Itachi saw the envy in his brother's eyes. He wasn't lying when he said that the blonde dancer was the best, but he was lying when he mentioned the private dances. He didn't like getting private dances, he thought it was pointless but he knew that saying that would rile up the raven and indeed it did. Itachi knew that when Sasuke saw something he liked he had to have it first.

"What?" Sasuke nearly hissed out. Sasuke wanted to get a private dance from the blonde and his bastard of a brother had one from him already. He hated being second to his brother, stupid Itachi ruining things for him. "The handsome blonde with the alluring blue eyes gives great private dances Sasuke. Didn't you get one from him tonight?" Itachi was trying really hard not to just burst out laughing and if Sasuke wasn't there he probably would have but he was an Uchiha so he settled with just smirking deviously at him.

"None of your business Itachi now get out, I'm going to bed." Sasuke said pointing towards the door. Itachi got up from the bed and ruffled the raven locks on his brother's head. Sasuke's eyes closed in frustration he knew his brother was adding fuel to the fire on purpose. God, how he wished he could kick his brother square in the face. "Goodbye Sasuke." Were Itachi's last words before finally heading out the door.

Sasuke was massaging his temples, _'where is that aspirin' _he thought. He dressed into his night clothes and finally laid in bed. He looked at the ceiling for a while, he had a good night tonight and his brother wasn't lying when he said that the blonde man known as Kit had caught his attention, just remembering the swaying of his hips and that light pink blush over whiskered cheeks were almost enough to brighten up his sour mood. Almost. He closed his eyes and released a long breath. Yes the night had turned out alright despite his brother's appearance.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted. He was glad he had tomorrow (well technically today), Sunday and Monday off. He sighed and got up. He went into his bathroom and ran the water. He planned on taking a warm bath. He undressed and stepped into the tub the warm water relaxing his tense muscles.

The night had been interesting to say the least. He was just doing his job the way he had done it many times. He danced on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Sometimes he would have to go into the club to work on Fridays because sometimes there weren't enough dancers. He didn't exactly hate working there but he didn't like it much either. He had always been told that he was a natural sensualist. So he used that to his advantage and became a male entertainer. He had been dancing since he turned 18 and now he was living a good life. He lived in a nice condominium had nice things and was even attending and paying his way through school. If he really thought about it he had a good life compared to the way he grew up.

Tonight though he was surprised that he had been daring with that raven haired guy he had never approached a person on his own. The men of the club would generally go to him and request a dance from him and he'd go, but when he saw the man with the dark eyes he just had to go over. When his performance was over he even went out to go look for him. He was a bit disappointed to see that he had left. Those dark eyes, his handsome face, his lips and his dark hair Naruto submerged into the water. He wondered if he'd see him again he wondered what would happen if they began to talk. Then he began thinking about an incident that happened a year ago. Finally losing his breath he resurfaced. He shook this head and repressed the memory he didn't need to think about those things right now. Finally after about half an hour later stepped out and dressed into his night clothes. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. He walked towards his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

When the blonde man woke up it was already evening. "It's late." the blonde said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He got up and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw a little blinking light on his phone receiver. He had 2 messages. He pressed the play and listened.

_**You have two new messages**_

_**First message:**__ "Hey Naruto what's up I wanted to ask if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat before you went in to work but I guess you're sleeping still huh. Well if you still have time to hang out give me a call. Bye. __**Received at 3:12 p.m.**_

It was Sakura his best friend since grade school and the one who had been by his side through everything. He scratched the back of his head he felt a little guilty that he hadn't given her a call in weeks. "Sorry Sakura." He said to himself.

_**Second message: **__"Naruto it's me again I can't believe you're still sleeping! Wake your ass up already I get that your job makes you lose sleep but sheesh you need to get out more. I'll be over at 7:30 and if you're still asleep I'm gonna splash a bucket of cold water on your face (giggles) and believe me I'll do it. Bye.__** Received at 6:45 p.m.**_

Naruto chuckled at his friend's silliness. He looked at the stove clock and it was barley going to be 7:15. He turned on his stereo and began to listen to music while he waited for his friend.

* * *

Sakura was on her way up to her friend's home when she heard some muffled music from the hallway. She smiled and knew that it was Naruto. She walked down the hallway and the music grew a little louder. She wondered how his neighbors didn't complain at how loud her friend was. She reached his door and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She listened to the music to see if she could identify the song. "Ain't no use in complainin'… when you've got a job to do… spent my evening's down at the drive-in… And that's when I met you, yeah…"

Sakura recognized the beat of the music and the lyrics to the song right away. The blonde man was a fan of the '80s music scene he liked various artists and had a CD collection with many different genres. She remembered when they were both young and would sing to this song in her room pretending to be rock stars. She smiled tenderly at the memory. She knocked on the door. The door swung open a moment later and as Naruto saw Sakura he started to sing the song. "Oh, and when you held my hand I knew that it was now or never those were the best days of my life… Oh, yeah. Back in the summer of '69, oh." Naruto pulled Sakura into his apartment and shut the door. He jumped onto his couch and kept singing. Sakura took of her shoes and joined Naruto and began to sing when he had pointed at her. "Man we were killin' time… We were young and restless… We needed to unwind… I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no!" They both were taken by the music and danced on the couch both reliving a sweet childhood memory.

They continued singing back and forth until the song ended. Naruto made his way to the stereo and turned it off. He greeted his friend with a friendly hug. "Hi Sakura!" she hugged him back "Hey Naruto."

"Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've just been busy. But I'll make it up to you dinner is on me tonight anywhere you want to go."

Sakura was exited but looked at her watch. It was almost 8 and Naruto would have to be in soon.

"Don't you work in a while? We won't have much time if we go out to eat."

Naruto smiled playfully at his pink-haired friend. "Well I have today, tomorrow and Monday off but if you really don't want to go out then I guess we can just eat ramen. That way we won't have to go out into the very boring city." The blond said sarcastically.

Sakura poked his sides playfully. "Alright then let's get moving."

* * *

After dinner they walked around the town center.

"So how's work?" Sakura asked.

"It's been good. You know how it is. Oh but last night there was a man that went to the club and he was so handsome. Sakura you should have seen him. I know how much you love ogling attractive men and I know that you would approve." Naruto laughed at the way Sakura blushed at the statement. "I've never seen someone like him before. I mean yeah attractive men go there all the time but somehow he was different. I get the feeling he's not like most men."

Sakura listened attentively at her friend as he explained what had happened. "Someone's in love." Sakura said wiggling her brows suggestively. Naruto only laughed.

"Get out of here. No I'm not. I'm just…. curious"

"Well what would you do if he goes to the club again?"

"Nothing. I can't do much. You know that it's not smart to give out your real name and if I can't do that then there is no point in me talking to him. It will just be a one-sided thing." Naruto was right. He had learned the unspoken rules of entertainment. There were at least 10 but amongst others only 1 he absolutely had to follow: Never give out your real name and phone number. He had learned that the hard way.

"Yes you're right. But just be careful ok."

"So what do you want to do now Sakura?" Naruto tried to change the subject. He wondered if the raven haired man would come see him again.

* * *

Sasuke had finished his shift at the office and headed home. It was late evening and he had to get ready. He planned on going to Visions to see if the blonde dancer would be there. When he got home he showered and got dressed. He went a little more casual tonight wearing a fitted black long sleeve and dark jeans with casual dress shoes.

When he got to the club it had already been 10:30. He went inside and took his seat. After 4 performances and declining every dancer that went and asked him if he wanted a private dance he decided that the blonde wasn't here. As he walked towards the exit he was suddenly stopped.

"Hey why you heading home so early handsome?" the male looked at Sasuke up and down noticing the Rolex on his wrist. He smiled to himself.

"Hn." He ignored the male and once again was blocked. "Move." Sasuke said starting to get irritated.

"No I'm not leaving. You should know I'm very persistent." The male said while running his hand along Sasuke's clothed arm.

Sasuke jerked the offending hand off of him and glared at the shorter male. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Let me give you a dance."

"No. Now get out of my way." Sasuke seethed. He was starting to get frustrated until an idea struck him. He didn't plan on wasting his time coming here every night if the blonde wasn't going to be here so he would have to just ask this male seeing as all he wanted was his money so this should be easy.

"Hn. Alright."

The male smirked and lead him into the champagne room. Sasuke sat down on the seat provided in the room and watched the man dance to the slow song that was playing. The stoic face man just looked at the dancer and the male dancer was getting a little irritated. So he stopped.

"What exactly is it that you want since you're not even interested in what I'm doing."

"Tell me when Kit comes into the club." Sasuke said sternly.

The man frowned. He envied that blonde bastard he always got the best men and always made more money than him. He used to be the best and he would always get the richest men to look for him but ever since that blonde bastard got hired his clientele declined. "I can't disclose that information," he stopped and looked Sasuke dead in the eye. He smirked at Sasuke and Sasuke just glared at him "but for a price I just might tell you what you need to know."

"Hn. When does Kit preform at the club." Sasuke said while taking out his wallet to show that he was going to pay.

The male stared at the wallet full of money. He felt himself drool. He knew he wasn't supposed to share information about other dancers but at this point he didn't really care. "Well there really isn't much to tell he usually comes in on Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Yesterday I heard that the manager of the club called for him because they were short on dancers and Kit had agreed. I also heard Kit mention to one of the other dancers that he wasn't coming in today, tomorrow, or Monday." The male looked at Sasuke again taking his eyes off of his wallet. Sasuke looked at him and took out a bill.

"Here since you never said the amount I'll just give you a hundred," Sasuke smirked. "Enjoy."

The male just stared at the retreating form and sighed well at least there was one-hundred dollars more in his pocket.

* * *

Sasuke left the club and drove back home. It was 3:30 a.m. and he had just gone to the club in vain. _'Well it wasn't a complete waste. Now I know when Kit would be at the club. It's too bad that I have to wait until Thursday to go see him again.'_

When he got home he undressed and just like the night before slipped into his night clothes and went to bed. This might be a long weekend.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I also appreciate your favorites and follows. So don't forget to comment, review, and if you have constructive criticism leave that too I really appreciate it. The song that Naruto and Sakura sang was Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams just so you know. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU! :D **


End file.
